


I don't know how to poem but I'll give it a shot

by fangirlofeverythingawesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not Happy, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlofeverythingawesome/pseuds/fangirlofeverythingawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more just to write down stuff when I think of it, usually on my bad days. You can give it a read though, if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different poem, there is no order, and they are not related.

grass flows like hair  
water as blood  
and we are the parasites  
killing our host


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing keeping me alive  
Is my heartbeat


	3. Chapter 3

I hate myself  
So I hurt myself   
Then I hate myself more


	4. Chapter 4

I want to fucking die  
But I won't kill myself  
I just don't want to live  
So why can't  
I get hit by a car  
Or have an accident  
Or get mugged  
Or shot  
Or anything else  
So that I won't feel this way


End file.
